Keep Holding On
by Grey's Anatomy Is Love
Summary: set after 3.16, Meredith meets somebody special while she's dead and they have a huge imapct on her life, this is a oneshot.


Disclaimer: oh my god!!!!!! I am still freaking out about last nights episode. How could Shonda do this to me!!! Well here is a fanfic that I thought of after last night's eppy. This story takes place while Mer is dead and while they are trying to revive her so Mer's parts will be in italics and the other parts will be regular. So, enjoy.

Beeeeeeeeeeeppppppp, the sound of the monitor flatling pierced the room.

_Meredith sat up gasping. She looked around and she saw Dylan, the bomb squad guy who she killed when she handed him the bomb that she had been touching for almost 2 hours. "This cannot be good" she said._

"_Am I dead?" she asked him fearing the answer_

"_Damn right you are," said a second voice._

_She turned around to see none other than Denny Dequette standing there._

"_Holy Shit" she exclaimed._

Derek sat out in the hallway with Mark.

"Thanks for being here" Derek told him

"No problem, she's going to pull through, you know that right?" Mark told him

"That's the same thing Nancy told me right before dad died." Derek whispered.

His head shot up when he heard the shrieking of the flat line.

He ran into the room and saw Addison pounding on her chest.

"Meredith, come on." Addison yelled. Derek ran over and bent down next to her head.

"Meredith, don't do this. Come on Baby. Don't do this to me, to Christina. Baby, please live. I love you; I should've told you every chance I got. So please don't die, because I want a chance to say it to you every time I see you." Derek whispered in her ear, tears pouring down his face.

Christina ran into the room, "Meredith, No. Don't give up please you're my person. Please."

Richard Webber looked around the room and saw something he had never wanted to see, the women who was like his daughter was dead and all of her friends were falling apart. He looked at Miranda Bailey.

"Call it Miranda." He told her gravely.

"One more round of eppy," Christina screamed, "Try one more time."

"_Dead, I can't be dead" Meredith said._

"_Sure you can," an unfamiliar voice said to her._

_Meredith looked up and saw a man around 45-50 years old and he looked so familiar._

"_Gentlemen can you please leave the room, I'd like to talk to Meredith alone," the stranger said and Denny and Dylan disappeared._

"_How do you know my name?" Meredith asked him "And who are you."_

"_I know who you are because you are a big part in someone I love very much life." He told her "Andrew Shepard," he said extending his hand._

"_Derek's father?" Meredith asked him_

"_Yes and what from me understand Derek's love of his life." Andrew told her._

_Meredith blushed, "Well maybe not anymore since I'm dead." She said tears falling down her face._

"_You're not completely dead yet." Andrew told her, "You still have a choice. You can still live."_

"_How?" Meredith asked him_

"_By thinking of the things you love the most and fighting like hell to hold onto them." He said._

"_I want to show you something, take my hand" he instructed her._

_There was a bright light and then they were standing in a trauma room, there was a girl they were trying to revive. Then she caught a glimpse of the girl's face. It was her. She looked at the people around the room. It was her friends, no they were her family. Derek was kneeled by her head whispering things in her ear. Christina was broken down in tears against Burke. This was all too much to bear, she began to cry._

_There was another bright flash and she was standing in a living room in a very nice house. She walked into the kitchen and she saw a boy about 9 years old and a girl about 7. Then she saw herself. _

"_What is this?" Meredith asked Andrew_

"_Just watch and see." He told her. Meredith turned back to the scene and was amazed at what she saw._

"_Mommy," the little girl called_

"_Yes?" Meredith answered_

"_Drew took my pop-tarts." The little girl replied._

"_Andrew Derek Shepard, give Kaytlin her pop-tart back now." Meredith told him._

_Derek walked into the kitchen_

"_Daddy," Kaytlin exclaimed running to him_

"_Hey jellybean" Derek exclaimed lifting her up and kissing her_

"_Hey hon," he said walking over and kissing Meredith_

"_Hey, what time does your shift start?" Mer asked him_

"_9, you 8:30 so I've got to get these to rascals off to school and then I'll see you there. I love you." Meredith told him_

"_I love you" Derek said._

_Meredith was now standing in the same room where she first found out she was dead._

"_That," Andrew told her, "Is what you can have if you choose to live." _

"_My happily ever after?" Meredith asked him_

"_You're happily ever after." Andrew told her_

"_Just for the record," he said, "you make my son happier just being around you than Addison ever did."_

"_Thank you" Meredith replied softly._

_Then all of the sudden she heard Christina yelling one more time and then she felt and sudden jerk and all of the sudden images flashed through her head, Derek, Christina, Burke, Addison, Izzie, Alex, George, Mark, Chief, Dr.Bailey, and yes, her mother._

"Just one more time, please Dr. Bailey." Christina begged

" Alright push one of eppy," Dr. Bailey ordered.

Then all of the sudden there was a heartbeat on the monitor.

"Okay, lets get her down to c.t. while she's stable." The chief announced.

"Okay," the chief said reading her results, " everything looks good.

He walked down the hallway to her private room and saw Derek, Mark, Izzie, Christina, Burke, and Alex in there.

He told them the news which they were all relieved to hear.

"So she will be fine?" Derek asked

" If she wakes up, then yea."

All of the sudden Mer's eyes opened and she began coughing and gasping for air.

She looked at Derek

" Welcome Back," he said planting a kiss on her lips.

" I'm sorry about our fight, you are my night in shinning whatever. I love you." She told him

" I love you too." He told her.

"Can everybody leave the room so I can have a moment alone with Meredith?" Christina asked

Everyone left the room.

" You had me so scared in there," Christina said, tears falling giving her a huge hug.

"What was your news?" Meredith asked

"Burke proposed and I said yes." She told her

" Seriously?!?" Meredith exclaimed

"Yes and I want to you to be my maid of honor." She told her

" Okay" she said giving her a hug, "send Derek in will you?

Christina left as Derek came in.

" You had me really scared," Derek told her

" So I've heard. You know how patients have had death experiences and they came back? She asked him.

" Yes." He said

" Well I did today and I met your father." She told him

" What?" her asked her

" Yes, he was really nice and told me that I make you really happy." He told her

" Well he is right about that." Derek told her smiling

" Actually," he continued, " you do make me so happy, and there is something I've been wanting to ask you."

He pulled out an engagement ring with 3 princess cut diamonds on a sliver band. The band had an engraved message on it, I will love you forever and always.

Meredith gasped.

"Marry me?" Derek asked her, " Make me the happiest guy in the world."

"Yes," Meredith responded and he brought her into a passionate kiss. She thought to her self about the glimpse into the future she'd seen and knew that everything would work out, that this was her happily ever after.


End file.
